fromthewolfsdenfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Marlowe
Harry Emilien Marlowe '''(born 31st May 1903 in Whitechapel, London, England) is a main character in From The Wolf's Den. He is the son of Seamus Marlowe and Victoire L'Angelier and younger half-brother to Lily Delacroix. Biography Early Life Harry was born to Seamus Marlowe and Victoire L'Angelier in Whitechapel, London. Harry lived with his mother and elder half-sister, Lily until their mother unexpectedly passed away. Harry's father, Seamus, married another woman soon after Harry's birth, had four more children and he was never heard from again. Harry is very protective of his past and tells Stefan that he was brought up by his 'uncle', something which we later to discover to be untrue. His 'uncle' is actually a con artist called Beasley. After the death of their mother, five year old Harry and his very ill sister, nine year old Lily to live in a slum and work on the streets of London, even though it was illegal for children to do so at that time. They both worked long hours pickpocketing and stealing from passersby, and as the days went on, Lily's health seemed to decline. She died from tuberculosis meningitis aged nine, leaving Harry with nothing; without a home, food or anyone to look after him. He had nowhere to turn to. Although he was very young, Harry became friendly with a man named Beasley, a con artist who employed orphaned and abandoned children illegally to steal worthy goods from the streets to resell at a higher price. Although he was dodgy, Beasley cared a lot for the children, feeding them, clothing them and keeping a roof over their head. Harry didn’t have a bad word to say about Beasley, even though he knew the whole thing was illicit. Harry had to survive somehow. Beasley was soon arrested for the illegal activities causing the children in his care, including 12-year-old Harry to flee. Harry got a job as a blacksmiths apprentice and a grouse beater aged 13 both which supported him financially. The gamekeeper he worked with was Cal MacIvor, who was nine years Harry's senior. This is where they became friends before Cal decided to attend university in Edinburgh soon afterwards in late 1917. Cal returns to Gravesend after his first year with a woman on his arm, Stella Galloway, whom Harry falls in love with. The two eventually have an affair whilst Stella is still married to Cal and in October 1932, Stella discovers that she is pregnant with Harry's child. Just one month after discovering she was pregnant, Stella and her unborn child died in a fire. Harry attends university in London to study teaching. After university, Harry becomes an English teacher at the Grimley Institute For Boys. Afterwards, Harry becomes a striker for the local blacksmith, Ned. He lives at Foxglove Cottage in Gravesend alongside his loyal border collie, Trigger. Physical Appearance Harry stands at 5ft 10 and has an average build. He has dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He is said to have bushy eyebrows and a comforting smile. He is also quite a pale man. Harry is often seen in a black military coat and black buckled boots over a pair of black trousers with braces with a white shirt, sometimes with a waistcoat. Personality and Traits Harry is a loving, gentle and caring man who also has a mysterious element to him. Relationships Family '''Seamus Marlowe Victoire L'Angelier Lily Delacroix As he grew up, Harry looked up to his elder half-sister. She was a kind, gentle and loving young girl and cared for Harry throughout his childhood. Whilst Victoire worked, Lily cared for Harry from when he was a newborn. Lily would feed him, read to him and sing lullabies to help him sleep. ... After their mother passed away, Lily and Harry were forced to work long hours and due to the conditions of the slums, Lily became extremely ill and eventually died from TB, leaving Harry with no family at all. Cal MacIvor Once best friends, now close to no relationship whatsoever. Cal blames Harry for the death of his wife possibly due to the fact Harry was having an affair with Cal's wife, Stella. Stella Galloway Tommie MacIvor Joey MacIvor Ivor MacIvor Stefan Gundelach Euphemia Roe Sid Farthing Ebenezer Finch Trigger Ned Hale Etymology Category:English characters Category:Staff at Grimley Institute For Boys Category:Male characters Category:Born in England Category:Marlowe family